wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Beluksho
|hideterms= |terms= *Immediate end to hostilities between the two sides *The Rising Moon is to be dissolved and integrated back into the Empire *Various RM leaders are to be put on trial for treason *The RM plan to move to the Appearance will continue, with the colony acting as any other Imperial colony. *Claire Faretel will retain leadership, being in charge of the Appearance colony. *The RM military is to be integrated into the Imperial military *Reparations are to be paid over the course of the next 30 years by the RM to the Empire |hidereps=1 |reps= }} The was a treaty signed on Febuary 13th, 2012 by the Empire of Drakonia and the Rising Moon that ended the Drakonian civil war. It was signed at the Rising Moon headquarters on their planet Beluksho, hence its name. Background Starting in late 2011, covert negotiating channels were opened between the Rising Moon and The Empire of Drakonia. With the Rising Moon losing the war, Supreme Leader Claire Faretel began a secret peace process. Analysts still argue whether this was due to the state of the war, or the Rising Moon's leadership realizing how they had succeeded in their goal of restoring and preserving the Empire (although not Takara Ming's original goal of becoming Empress herself). As a back-up plan, Faretel had prepared an evacuation to the Appearance, which would coincide with an all-out destructive attack by the remainder of the Rising Moon fleet and a variety of experimental superweapons to damage the Empire as much as possible. It turned out that negotiations succeeded, but the plan to move was still put into place Treaty The treaty had six articles to it. Article one Despite having been through years of bloody civil war, it is expected that the Rising Moon's and the Empire's civilian populations will merge relatively easily (despite groups from both sides moving to the Appearance), due to the strong sense of cultural unity shared by the Drakonians. Article two With the war over, naturally the Rising Moon's leaders would be put on trial for their crimes, namely high treason. However, much of the original leadership, who launched the coup, had been killed in the war effort, making for a convenient way to avoid executing a lot of people and angering the Rising Moon's ex-citizens. However, Takara Ming is blamed almost fully for the war, resulting in her being viewed very negatively by the public, despite her earlier naval accomplishments in service of the Empire. Article three Imperial leaders, including Emperor Lammergeier, were in favor of re-colonizing the Appearance Galaxy following Aetheria's return to the Appearance Universe. The Rising Moon is to continue its plan, settling sectors K7 and K8. This colony, known formally as the Appearance Dominion, would be settled over the course of late March and early April of 2012. Article four The Rising Moon's surviving superweapons made a powerful bargaining tool, old Imperial tech experimented on during the war with the capacity to kill trillions is like that. Claire Faretel was able to avoid trial and end up in charge of the Appearance Dominion, holding the title of Imperial Governess. Article five The powerful military of the Rising Moon will be integrated into the Imperial military, a slow process. Standardization of parts, supplies, equipment, and ammunition is underway, and a slight reorganization will soon follow. Article six To compensate partially for the war's damages, the Appearance Dominion and the systems still under Rising Moon control at the war's end will be required to pay higher taxes over the next 30 years. This was designed as to not cripple their economies and permit economic recovery.